False Step
by moonlitie
Summary: five years ago the 17 year old Gabriella Montez broke up with Troy Bolton. They're 22 year old but what happens when they meet up again? Will they be back together or not?  Flashbacks, first half of the story and later is 5 years later. Troyella
1. Chapter 1

**Full Summary:** five years ago the 17-year-old Gabriella Montez broke up with Troy Bolton leaving him devastated but what happens when the meet up again now that they're 22? Will they be back together or will the problem five years ago continue to separate them? First half of the story will be Flashbacks and later will be five years later. Troyella

**Disclaimer: **I don't own any related to High School Musical.

Gabriella Point of View: I am 20 years' old living in my own apartment in New York. Even though I have a boyfriend right now but everything just seems like it used to be. I left my first love devastated and alone back in Los Angels but there wasn't anything I can do. My whole life was full of emptiness when I left him because I missed the way he touched me, I missed the way he holds me, I missed the way he hugs me, I miss the way his soft skin breathing on my neck, I missed the way he used to comfort me and there is so much more that I can't list it all but mostly I miss the fun and the happiness when we were together. He always makes me feel happy, even though I was down at times but he's always there for me. He always made me feel like I am the luckiest girl in this world. We always have a lot fun together and he has done so much for me but mainly all I did was hurting him. Even though he didn't mind but I can't help myself thinking I am selfish. I never gave him back anything properly and I feel really bad for myself. I feel like I don't deserve him as a boyfriend and he should've deserved a better girlfriend. Even though he told me that so many times but I can't help thinking that it's my fault. There would never be a problem if it wasn't for me. I can still picture his looks when he was working in the restaurant. He wasn't used to this way of living and I just had to get him into this. I wish there was something I can do but I know there wasn't so instead I choose to break up with him. Even though I know this will hurt him a lot, I rather he is heartbroken then trying to survive outside in this world. I know I can't change this past but I will never forget how our relationship got started.

**Flashbacks**

17-year-old Gabriella Montez was walking the Hallway of Alexander Hamilton High School and every time she walks through this hallway, and she always hears everyone talking about her. Nerd doesn't belong here; go back to your hometown, ugly, loner. She always walks faster to get away from there and avoiding anyone who is most popular in this school. She hated all these rumors about her; she doesn't want to hear them, and she tries to ignore them. She just wants to get away from there and go back to her usual hiding place and cry her eyes out. She was deep in her thoughts when she didn't know she bumped into the most popular girl in school and the leader of the cheerleading squad "Sharpay Evans." Yes, Sharpay Evans the richest girl in this school, ever since she joined the cheerleading squad and of course become the leader she always happens to think she was all that. Every guy loves her because she is really pretty but inside she is just an arrogant woman. Too bad the guys don't see the real "Sharpay Evans."

"Watch it" Sharpay snapped "Nerd"

"I am so sorry" Gabriella apologized, "I was in a rush to class and I didn't see you coming."

"I don't want to hear your excuses because their stupid" Sharpay told her, "if you want me to forgive you then your going to have to do something"

"I'll do anything" Gabriella heard someone from that was surrounding them saying How Stupid. She didn't know who said it because she wasn't paying attention to the people who were surrounding them.

"I want you to get down on your knees" Sharpay laughs, "bow to me saying I am a dirty looking nerd who doesn't have any friends."

Gabriella starred at her blankly while she and everyone that were watching them were laughing.

"Don't just look at me do it?"

Gabriella didn't move nor did anything but standing there starring blankly at her. She snapped out of it when she heard Sharpay was shouting at her.

"WELL, DO IT" Sharpay shouted at her and she slowly getting down on her knees but then she heard someone who was coming from behind telling her Stop it.

"Troy Bolton, Why are you defending her?" Sharpay asked shockingly.

Troy pulled Gabriella up by holding her arm, "What do you think your doing?"

Gabriella heard people who were watching them whispering why is Troy helping her, do they have something going on, what relationships do they have?

"Sharpay, haven't you picked on enough people for the day?" Troy asked her.

Troy Bolton the 17-year-old captain of the basketball team, he is one of the richest and the most popular boy in this school. Every girl love's Troy Bolton but somehow Troy never asked a girl out before.

"She bumped into me; she deserved to be treated badly." Sharpay replied, defending herself.

"You're not the boss here and not everyone has to follow your orders."

"Either is You Bolton." Sharpay told him

"Oh really, unless you want to be kicked out of Cheerleading Squad and haven't you to forget three strikes of validating the rules and YOUR OUT." Troy told her, "Should I remind you what was the first one?"

Yes, Troy Bolton, is the guy you don't want him to be mad about because his parents are the richest family that is living in Los Angels and he contributes many moneys to this school. If one validating the rules, he can directly tell the principal.

"You can't kick me out of the Squad?" Sharpay said, "You just got lucky." She starts walking away with the other members in her squad while everyone was walking back to what they were doing before.

"Thank You"

"Don't get the wrong idea Montez. I am not helping because I feel sorry for you; I just can't stand how she is treating people."

Troy starts walking away when Gabriella shouts "Thank You" even though Gabriella can't see his face while he was walking away but he smiled for a bit before it faded. Suddenly the bell rang, she grabbed the books that she needed for next class and quickly ran to the classroom. When she got to the classroom, she saw every girl was giving her mean looks and some were whispering "I can't believe Troy Bolton will help the nerd."

She quickly walked to her desk and sat on the chair. She was trying her best to ignore any of the rude comments that she heard but sometimes she can't stand it and just want to scream it out loud. Suddenly she felt something hit her back she didn't know what it was but she knew it was someone from the classroom throwing something at her. She was used to it consider the fact that every class she goes to there will be girls starring at her, girls talking bad rumors about her and sometimes things are throwing at her.

Troy Bolton who was seating one table behind her, who was looking closely around the room to see who was throwing things at her and when suddenly he saw it, he gave an evil look at the boy tells him "If you throw one more paper, you'll be out in no time." When the boy suddenly saw Bolton, mean looks, he stopped crushing the papers.

When the teacher walks in, Troy raised his hand "Can I request Gabriella Montez and me to seat at the end of the classroom?"

Suddenly all the eyes from everyone in the classroom were looking at Troy Bolton and Gabriella Montez. Gabriella lower her head even more because she was more afraid of what people would say to her when she is in the hallway.

"Bolton, as long as you don't do anything sexual with her in the back then its fine." Troy got out of his seat and walk to the end of the room. Gabriella who didn't make a move was still sitting there because she was afraid of what people would do to her when she walks to the back of the room. Before she knew it, Troy Bolton grabbed her hand and was walking with her hand to hand to the back of the room. Gabriella notices all eyes were upon Troy and her but Troy didn't care and look at everyone who was watching them.

Troy and Gabriella sit on the chair, and she didn't even bother looking up. She can feel every eye were upon her. She hated this feeling because she felt everyone was going to beat her up after class is over. She can understand why people are so jealous of her, how can a nerd be sitting with a rich and popular hottie, while the others are sitting there envying her. It just doesn't seem right. She felt so awkward and uncomfortable that she rather hides in a dark hole. Suddenly she saw a paper on her desk it says "I just saw the way the guy was throwing papers at you. You seat in the end of the classroom that way nobody can throw papers at your back."

She appreciates how Bolton was helping her but it just doesn't seem right. Why would Troy Bolton help a nerd like her? They never talk to each other nor say Hello but why is he suddenly helping her? Is that simple that he only helped her because he can't stand how those people are treating her or does it have a better meaning to it? She was so confused, but she doesn't know what to do. She just felt everything should end. If she didn't moved here, she doesn't have to experience this pain that is inside of her. She doesn't understand anymore.

"I'm going to assign you a partner." Garbriella looks up and every girl in the class was crossing there fingers hopfully they get to be partners with Troy Bolton. She looks at the guys they were crossing their fingers hoping to work with Sharpay Evans.

"Chad & Taylor, Sharpay & Zeke and Troy & Gabriella"

Suddenly all the girls loosen their fingers, turn around to look at Gabriella. Once again, all eyes were upon her but she heard one girl was complaining why Gabriella gets to work with Troy Bolton.

"She doesn't deserve to work with Troy."

"Yeah, Nerds don't go with Hottie"

"Nerds, doesn't even belong to this school" One of the cheerleaders from the same team as Sharpay turn around to faced her "Go Home! Nerd."

"BE QUIET ALL OF YOU" Teacher yells, "If you guys don't, be quiet all of you get detention"

Suddenly everyone is quiet but some eyes were glaring at her. She tries her best to not look at them, thinking those don't exist but sometimes it doesn't work. "You have a partner, and I'm going to explain the project."

Everyone groans loudly except Montez and Bolton. "Why can't you all be like Bolton, Montez not complaining? You guy sounds like middle school students."

"That's because she is a NERD. Nerd LOVES homework."

"Stephy, I am really sure you don't want to be kicked out of Cheerleading Squad do you?" Troy told her, "If you don't, then shut up."

"I'm going to assign each of you a country do a project on." A teacher said, "Bolton and Montez, you research on Japan."

Suddenly the bell rang after the teacher assigned each pair a country. Gabriella quickly grabbed her belonging and ran out of the classroom. She was trying to get away from everyone else but suddenly someone from behind her grabbed her arm. "We are working together, where do you want to work on the project?"

She didn't bother turning around to face him because she was afraid of him seeing her crying. "How about my house at 4:00 p.m. because my parents are out of town for two days?"

Troy nodded "I'll see you then." Troy starts walking away while she was running away from everyone else before he walks further away, he looks back but to see her gone already gone.

**What did you think of the chapter? I will continue updating tomorrow if I get some reviews. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry for a late update, I was busy with school work but here is the next   
chapter.**

**Disclaime**r: This is a ficticious story inspired by High School Musical. All  
characters mentioned are ficticious and do not represent any person, living  
or dead.

Sharpay was in the bathroom, applying the make-up with the rest of the cheerleaders. She wasn't pleased with what was happening in the classroom. Everything she saw was coming back to her; the unanswered questions were going through her head. Why did the teacher partner Gabriella Montez, the nerd, with Troy Bolton? Why would Troy request to sit in the back of the classroom with her? Out of all these years, he never helped Gabriella, but why now, so suddenly? No matter how pretty Sharpay tried to appear, somehow Troy never noticed her. Everything she did for him - applying the make up, dressing up sexily, buying so many clothes and much more - but he never noticed her. Why would he notice the untalented, unattractive Gabriella Montez over her? What did Gabriella have that she didn't? None of it was making much sense to her, and she needed it to be cleared up some way or the other before she and Troy could start a relationship. Angrily, she began to shove the make-up into her cute pink "Princess" purse. She wasn't the beautiful, gentle Sharpay right now.

"Are you okay?" Stephy asked her, as she put away her own make-up in her own purse. Stephy was the second richest girl in the school. She got into the cheerleading squad because of her mother, who taught cheerleading here.

"Yes, of course I am okay," Sharpay said, giving a fake smile. "Why wouldn't I be?"

"Well, because you seemed all puzzled when you were applying the make-up," Stephy replied.

"Fine. I can't believe that nerd was partnered up with Troy Bolton," Sharpay said gruffly. "I dress up as beautifully as I can but he still never notices me."

"Yeah, he doesn't, but Troy's family likes you," Stephy said. "Troy's family likes you, so there is definitely a chance."

"What are you trying say?"

"Go hang out at Troy's house and talk to his parents often," Stephy suggested. "Show his parents that you're a goody - goody and willing to help out with the house and everything. His parents would be really pleased with Troy that he met a girl like you."

"You're a genius," Sharpay laughed evilly in front of the mirror. Sharpay was hurrying to finish with her make-up. She couldn't wait to see Gabriella face when she'd get creamed. She waited all these years for this and she wouldn't let anything get in the way. 

It was 30 minutes before 4:00 pm. She had just gotten off the phone with Troy, having told him where her house was located. Before she was talking with Troy, she was making herself dinner since her parents couldn't be home for dinner. She felt lonely because most of the time her parents were working late. She wanted someone to be there for her and talk to her when something went wrong, but nobody ever seemed to care. She always felt left out not only because her parents couldn't be there, but also because she never really had many friends. Since she was in preschool, she was always alone. She would always sit in the bench in the corner and just watch every kid in the playground play and have fun. Since then, she finally figured out something she could do, and it was only reading. Every recess she would always grab a book to read. Even through middle school, she never bothered to talked with anyone. That was why people called her the "nerd." Suddenly she heard the doorbell ring at the front door. She dropped all the things onto the kitchen table and walked to the front door. When she opened it, she saw him standing there.

"Hi," Troy greeted. "It took me a while to found your house."

"Hi," Gabriella moved out of the doorway, so he could come in. "Come in."

"Your house is nice," Troy said, looking around from inside the house. "Something smells good."

Gabriella nodded. "Yeah, I was making my own dinner before you came."

Gabriella walked into the kitchen, followed by Troy. "You know how to cook?" He asked, as he sat on one of the chairs.

"Not really. It's just that my parents mostly work late into the night," Gabriella replied. "I could make you some pasta if you want any."

"Sure, if it's not too much work."

Suddenly, the whole house was in silence and apparently they didn't know what to talk about. Troy decided not asks her any questions until she was finished cooking the dinner. Every minute or two, he looked at her, and the more he did so, the more he couldn't help but think about how pretty she was. While he couldn't put his finger on it, he couldn't help but think that maybe there was some kind of a special feeling he had for her. He couldn't explain the feeling but it was different compared to what he felt for the other girls at school. She was different - not like the other girls from his school who simply had crushes on "hot" guys. She obviously didn't care much about guys from school in that regard, he thought, and only wanted to focus on school and future. She was definitely unique.

"Let's eat, Troy." Gabriella placed a plate of penny pasta with sauce on his side of the table and a plate of hers on her side of the table. Troy picked up some of his pasta with his fork and tried it.

"It's good."

"Thank you," She replied, as she too began to eat.

"These are really good." Troy continued to eat more of the pasta.

"Isn't there good food at your house too?" Gabriella said. "I'm sure that since you're rich, you don't do all the cooking. There must be women there to serve you."

"Yes, but they neither are as pretty nor could cook as well as you."

Gabriella giggled. "They're supposed to be your servants, Bolton, and not to be looked at."

"I know, that's why those women I don't even bothered talking or even looked at them."

"Are you implying that you only talk to me because I am pretty and I cook well?" Gabriella asked as her voiced rose.

"No way, I was just saying that - "before Troy could finish his sentence Gabriella told him that she was kidding with him.

"Troy, I was just kidding and you don't have to get all worried." Gabriella laughed, "You were panicking."

"No, I wasn't." Troy was relieved, he was afraid she would be offended by what he said.

"Do you want to get started on the project?" Gabriella asked him, as she put both plates in the sink.

Troy nodded as he followed Gabriella into the living room. They sat on the couch and Gabriella started to tell him what they should do. They both headed upstairs to her room, where she told Troy to do research on the computer while she was reading books about Japan that her parents bought when they visited Japan. While they were doing the project, everything was in silence again. Every minute or two, it was Gabriella who turned to look  
at Troy. Since Troy was not facing Gabriella, he couldn't see what she was looking at. She didn't have the answers to the questions she had in mind but she knew one thing: "Troy would never like her." She kept telling herself that after this project, she would avoid him because if she didn't, there would be more rumors at school. She didn't want it happening again because there would be more girls hating her and she had received enough pain and hatred throughout this semester.

Troy was getting tired of researching because he had never found anything he   
needed for the project. "I can't find anything."

Gabriella sighed, and walked up to him. "It's okay, you'll find something soon."

"I am sorry but it's just that I was never used to doing homework because I always had someone do it for me."

"You had someone do homework for you?"

Troy nodded. "I am rich; I hire anybody I want so basically I don't do anything."

"Bolton, you'll be experiencing the start of being what average people call independent."

Troy laughed. "I wouldn't need to experience that after this project."

"You'll need to experience it right now, Bolton."

"Yes, but this project doesn't last for eternity."

"I guess, but we worked on the project as slowly as possible," Gabriella said. "That way you have to experience it."

"Giving me a hard time, is it, Miss Montez?"

"Yes, you deserve it," Gabriella told him. "We should be continuing our project."

"Not slow-paced right?"

"Medium-paced."

"You don't want to work fast-paced?"

"No, because you wouldn't be able to experience my life." They looked at each other and laughed before working on their project again.

A few hours have passed and they were half finished with the project when Gabriella looked at the time on her desk. "It's 8:00 p.m."

"WHAT?" Troy shouted, "My dad will be really pissed at me."

"Why?"

Troy ran downstairs, followed by Gabriella.

"I missed practice today in school and I have another practice of basketball at 6:00 p.m.," Troy grabbed his backpack and headed to the door. "I'll see you at school."

"Bye Troy."

Troy opened the door; he waved one last time at her before closing the door as he walked to the sidewalk.

Troy was panicking as he was walking home and he still hadn't thought of an excuse he should be telling his father for missing practice twice today. While he was walking home, he was thinking for a good excuse because he knew his father wouldn't be convinced by any poor excuse from him. Ever since he lied, saying he'd be at the practice at school but he never went, his father caught him in the library with a girl. That was the day; his father was strict about him missing practice. Troy's father wanted him to do well in basketball but sometimes he wished he could act more freely. He hated being controlled by his father and he was always minding his business no matter what.

Suddenly his phone rang and it was Chad calling him.

"Where the hell were you today?" Chad shouted. "You missed practice at school."

"I know I missed practice but I had to work on a project."

"Are you telling me you missed practice and worked with a nerd?"

"Why are you all saying she is a nerd?" Troy said his voiced rose.

"That's because she is. Your dad was so furious today."

"I know he is; I missed practice at school and at 6:00 p.m."

"You better have a damn good excuse for missing practice. Good Luck."

Troy and Chad hung up, and just in time; he was standing in front of his house's front door. Troy took a deep breath and opened the door to find one of the servants just walking out from the kitchen.

"Troy -" before Rebecca the servant could say anything else, Troy's father was walking down the stairs. Troy heard the footsteps of his father walking down and he was furious.

"Where the hell were you today?" Troy's father Jack yelled angrily at him, "You missed practice at school and you missed practice tonight at 6:00 p.m. too."

"I was working on a school project, okay?" Troy's eyes wandered to another direction.

"Don't give me that look," Jack told him angrily. "Who cares about the school project? You have to keep practicing basketball and you could hire someone to do your homework for you."

"My life doesn't just revolve around basketball and there are much more important things than basketball," Troy argued back. "I want to focused on school, do my own homework and not just played basketball 24/7."

"Do you know what the hell are you saying?" Jack yelled at him, "It's your dream and mine to see you played in the championship."

"No, basketball has always been your dream but not mine."

"I don't care, you'll practice basketball until I say to stop," Jack yelled. "NOW."

Troy glared at him before he walked to the open front door. As he closed the door behind him, his dad watched from the window to check if Troy was practicing basketball, but found that Troy was running somewhere.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THAT BOY DOING?" Jack yelled so loudly in the living room.

"Seriously, leave Troy alone," Troy's mother said.

He wanted to run away from the house and be left alone. He didn't want to see his family nor his friends, but to give himself time to think. He didn't care if his dad was getting angrier because he didn't even care about him but only how much he was practicing basketball. When he got to the park that he usually went to, he sat on the grass near one of the trees. He leaned his back on the tree and looked up at the stars.

As he was sitting, he couldn't help but think about Gabriella Montez and what they were doing at her house. He didn't know why but it was only the thought of her that could take his mind off of everything he just had. Even though he didn't know her much, he had this feeling that he wanted to talk with her. While he was sitting there, everything they did together at her house came flashing back into his mind, and he thought about how she was so easy to get along with. When they were together, he was expecting the same Gabriella Montez but he was surprised to find that she was a loving, sweet, talkative girl. But he didn't understand why she wouldn't show that side of herself at school. There were so many questions about her that he wanted answered, but should he call her and ask her?

She wasn't like other girls he had met. She was very easy to get along with but he didn't understand why she didn't show that side of her. _Why did she always hide away from everyone else? Why couldn't she show the real side of her? Why wouldn't she stand up for herself instead of letting students bully her? Was she just shy or afraid of something happening to her?  
_  
He clearly didn't understand anything but he was determined to know more about her. But there was one particular question he kept asking himself.  
_  
"Do I have feelings for her?"_

**What do you think of this chapter? Rate & Review**


End file.
